Divided
by MelloMatt2015
Summary: cloud and leon are have been friends since birth, but with a crazy father, failing economy, and it being the first year of high school, can there love ever make it? please read! i suck at summarys!


Cloud looked over at his father, who was looking at his mother, who was looking back at his father. This had been going on for quite a while now. Just when it looked like it might be over…his mother sighed and shook his head. "no Axel we do NOT need a new steel fireplace." Axel, his father, almost spilling his coffee, jumped up. "but baby! Think about it!" Roxas, his mother, pointed a finger at him. "no, now sit down" Axel, not happy, but still his loud, joyful self, sat down and turned to Cloud. "so, first day of school huh? Haha don't get anyone pregnant!" Cloud blushed. "dad…" Axel only laughed. "oh right, your gay I forgot." "DAD!" Axel had now fallen out of his seat laughing. Luckily for Cloud, Roxas came to the rescue. "Axel! Get up and stop tormenting your son!" Roxas turned to Cloud. "Cloud, don't be scarred, everyone's nervous their first day of high school." Cloud just looked down. He looked at the clock. "SHIT, gonna be late, see you later. Bye!" Cloud rushed out the door. Axel only chuckled.

Cloud made his way next door, to his best friend Leon's house. Now, Cloud and Leon have been friends since birth, so you'd think they always got along, right? Wrong. Cloud walks over to see Leon leaning over his cars engine. An evil grin spread across Clouds face. He quietly walked over to him, got up real close to his ear and…."LEON!" Leon jumped up in fear, but of course, hit his head on the car hood, thus making him madder. Leon slowly looked up to see what had happened, and what does he see? Cloud on the ground howling with laughter. "why you little basterd!" Leon jumped on Cloud, and soon they where rolling around in the grass half fighting, half laughing. But of course, right in the mix of all this neither boy heard someone approaching them. Before they realize what had happened, two strong hangs had pulled them apart. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Xalden, Leon's dad, had pulled them apart, and was holding them both by the collar. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU BOY! YOU AND YOUR GAY FAMILY STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" Leon, who was still slightly laughing, looked up at his father. :calm down dad, we were just messing around. Cloud chucked, "yea, chill" Xalden was furious now. "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CHILL! IVE HAD IT!" still holding onto their collars, Xalden dragged the two boys to Clouds house. He dragged them up to the front door and kicked on the door. After a few moments the door opened. Axel stood there, furious. "Xalden, put those boys down. NOW." Xalden dropped the boys on the ground. He got up close to Axel and looked him right in the eye. "keep your gay wad of a son, away from my boy. I don't want him getting the queer disease" Axel stepped back, smiled, and punched Xalden square in the face, knocking Xalden to his knees. Axel bent down to look a him. "don't you ever come onto my property ever again." Axel looked over to Cloud and Leon. He tried to look as calm as possible. "come on boys, ill drive you to school" They nodded and went over to Axels red Ferrari. They both would have preferred to drive themselves, but they knew better than to argue with a pissed off Axel. They all piled into the car, and started to drive off. While in the car, Cloud looked over to Axel. "dad, you ok?" Axel took a deep breath. "im fine, don't worry about me. Its Roxy im worried about, he's gonna have to deal with Xalden's rage." Leon shiffted in his seat, "uh..sorry about my dad" Axel chucked. "its not your fault you got stuck with him. don't worry about it." The rest of the car ride was silence. Soon enough. They drove up to the school. Leon and Cloud jumped out, Cloud looked back, "thanks for the ride dad!" Axel chucked, "no gay sex while im gone boys!" both boys turned deep red and turned away to the school. They looked at each other. Took a deep breath, and walked into their first day of high school.

* * *

**authors note**

**hehe, sorry i havent written in so long. this is just the first chapter of something ive been working on. tell me what you think! please please please review!**


End file.
